


The King's Honor

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Requited Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: King Elfred has a proposition for Sir Hugh - one that is not at all disagreeable.





	The King's Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



Hugh watched the king at the high table, surrounded by the rest of Hugh's brother knights. He could have joined them if he had wanted to, but right now he needed the time alone. Especially after what King Elfred had told him just that afternoon.

At the time, he'd thought nothing of the invitation to go hawking in the royal park; it was a pastime Elfred often engaged in with various members of the court. For Hugh, though, it was always a trial, for he desired the king to the point that spending time alone with him was torture. Far better to spend time with him mitigated by the presence of others of the court. 

He had never thought that the king might perceive this until that day. It was not long before sunset and they were making their way back to their mounts, out of earshot of the servants. 

"Hugh," Elfred said, "you know that I trust you above all others, don't you?"

Hugh felt the hairs raise on the back of his neck. He pretended he needed to attend to his bird. "Sire, you have many trustworthy knights. All of us would gladly lay down our lives for you."

Elfred shook his head. "It is not battle of which I speak—and, Hugh, you must tell me if you do not wish this. For nothing would be worse than the thought that I had forced this on you in some way." 

Hugh swallowed hard around the lump of dread in his throat. "What is it you wish me to do, sire?"

The king paused, as though gathering his courage. Hugh was surprised as he'd never known his liege to be anything but supremely confident in all he did. 

"You know that I have never lain with another." 

Hugh had _not_ known this, had not even suspected it. 

"You haven't?" he heard himself say.

Elfred looked pained. "You know why I've never married." 

"Of course." Hugh had been at Elfred's side when he'd heard the news that the Princess Bessaria's ship had sunk on its way to deliver her to be Elfred's bride so many years ago. To wed anyone but a son or daughter of the Sandstone Throne would have meant war with their neighbors to the west, so Elfred had never sought another spouse, as Bessaria had been without siblings. He was resigned now to pass the throne to his niece, but it had never crossed Hugh's mind that he'd completely abstained all these years. "I apologize, sire, I just never knew—"

Elfred smiled. It was that smile that had so captivated Hugh since they were young squires together. Had he really never? Hugh searched his memories for evidence to the contrary. 

Elfred had always been popular, for more reason than that he would one day rule. But Hugh could not remember him ever forming a strong attachment. 

"I see you're surprised," Elfred said gently. "It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable. I only wondered if…" He shook his head. "No matter."

They returned to their horses then, and Hugh's thoughts had been consumed by the incident ever since. It had been three days and he was now beset by anxiety over what the king had been about to ask him. Was he going to ask Hugh to help him procure a discreet whore to take care of the problem? 

Or, perhaps, against all probability, had he been about to ask Hugh to do the deed himself? 

He shook his head. By now, Elfred had surely asked someone else, especially if it was it was the first option that he wanted. 

He tried to study Elfred closely as he chatted with Sir Rudiger, gesturing with the drumstick from the fowl that had been their dinner. Which of his knights would he have asked, then, if not Hugh? He felt a surge of revulsion at the idea of anyone else touching Elfred and hurriedly tamped it down. He had no right to him, anymore than any of the others did. 

It was just that they'd known each other since they were boys. Hugh had been in love with him nearly as long, could still remember the hot feeling in his belly when he realized what he was thinking about the prince who had long been his constant companion. Those feelings had settled over the years and Hugh had become resigned to the reality that Elfred would not be his.

Except now that there was reason to hope, he hated himself for giving in to it, however vain it might be. 

He watched as one by one the members of the court went off to bed. The musicians carried off their instruments and, still, Elfred was at the high table talking to Sir Rudiger. He hadn't cast so much as a glance at Hugh, nursing his mug of ale, seated among the hounds. 

At last, Sir Rudiger rose, bowing good night to the king. He left the hall yawning. 

Hugh waited until he was gone before bending over to pet Matilda. 

"Are you going to sit up with them all night? I will grant you they are sometimes better company than the men we surround ourselves with, but they are poor conversationalists." 

Hugh looked up. Elfred was grinning broadly, once again the youth he'd grown up with and it made his heart ache all the more. 

"I am sorry for the other day." Elfred sat beside him and reached down to scratch Matilda behind the ears, too. "It was not my intention to discomfort you, Hugh. You have been a good and loyal companion to me all these years." 

"Have you found someone to help you with your problem, sire?"

"No." Elfred paused, his attention on the dogs who were now nosing at him for attention. "I decided I did not want it if I could not have it from you."

Hugh felt a rush of heat. Could it be? Could he have misheard? "Sire, I—"

"Do not refuse based on your misconception of your own worth. Refuse if you have no desire for me; I am a man grown, and I will weather that disappointment. But I know you, Hugh, and I know what I want, if you will have me."

Hugh's mouth had gone dry; he could find no words to reply.

"If you mean that, sire—" He swallowed hard. "Elfred. If you mean that, I would be most pleased to help you."

Elfred's face light up in a way that reminded Hugh what he'd always seen in him. "Thank you, Hugh." There was an awkward, pregnant pause. "Hugh, will you kiss me?"

Hugh felt instantly sixteen years old again; his palms were sweaty. He had not felt this nervous anticipation since he was stealing kisses from one of the kitchen boys in the stableyard. 

Elfred's eyes were closed and his lips were pursed as he was obviously waiting for Hugh. There was nothing for it but to lean forward and press his lips to Elfred's. Elfred's mouth was somewhat stiff under his and Hugh slid closer on the bench. A moment later, there was a faint pressure in return. They held it for just a short time before Hugh drew back.

Elfred opened his eyes.

For a moment, it seemed to Hugh that they had not been here in the dimly-lit hall, with the dogs.

Elfred was smiling. "Thank you, Hugh." He leaned forward and gave him a firm peck on the lips. "That is all we shall do tonight. But perhaps the night after tomorrow? I should have time to prepare by then."

Hugh opened his mouth to say that it was entirely up to Elfred but he decided Elfred didn't want to hear that. He pushed his instincts aside. "That would suit me." 

Elfred bestowed upon him one final kiss before leaving the hall. Hugh watched him go and waited a good while before retiring himself. 

There would be much to think on in the next few days and he did this long into the night, too beset by anticipation to go to sleep.

**

The next few days were spent in indecision—what ought he prepare? He tried to keep their interactions as normal as possible, attending Elfred at court as expected but there were times he could not stop smiling as he looked upon his king as he tried to convince himself this was not a dream. 

It seemed utterly unreal that what he had long dreamed of should finally come to pass. Elfred wanted him. Elfred wanted him to be his _first_. 

He tried not to let the immense pressure of that realization unman him. He trusted Elfred to know his own mind. He knew what he was asking for. Hugh would do his best to please his king and show him all the pleasures that could be accorded by the bedroom. 

He ended up spending a last, nervous hour pacing in his bedchamber until Elfred summoned him to his quarters.

He nearly retreated at several points during the long walk to the king's chambers, before realizing he was acting the fool. He had stood beside Elfred in battle. He could take him to bed. 

He took in a deep, bracing breath and pulled the door open.

Elfred was standing before the fire, a cup of wine in his hand. His gaze seemed far away as he stared into the flames, but he looked up with a smile when Hugh entered. 

"Good evening, Hugh." 

That was enough to set his heart pounding again. "Are you really sure, sire?"

"Is that how you're going to greet me?"

Hugh felt his face flush. "Forgive me, sire." He bowed. "Good evening." 

Elfred looked satisfied. "Much better." 

Hugh let out a sigh. "What would you like me to do?" 

"I'd like you to fuck me, Hugh." At any point before a few days ago, Hugh might have been shocked at this very direct request, but now he was prepared for it, though he'd never heard such language pass his king's lips. 

Being shocked did not mean, however, that he was totally prepared. He did not think he could ever be entirely prepared for fucking his king, for taking his virginity. But he would not let that stop him. 

Elfred drained his cup and set it on the mantel. "Are you thirsty?"

"No." Hugh didn't think he could tolerate a break in momentum. If they lingered over anything else, he would never start. 

"All right." Elfred's gaze drifted to the bed. "Shall we?"

Elfred had prepared for his arrival. He'd drawn back the covers and there was a jar of oil on the nightstand. He couldn't imagine how he'd gone about obtaining it, but he wasn't about to question it now. 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't find the idea of it arousing, though. He felt his breeches tighten at the image of Elfred diligently preparing for his own deflowering. 

"Come here," he said, conscious of the rough edge to his voice. 

Elfred crossed the room, stepping right into his arms. They did not dally in soft busses tonight; their first kiss was hungry and open-mouthed, as though making up for the years in which they had restrained themselves. 

Elfred groaned against his lips, the first time Hugh was conscious of his giving way to passion. He reached up to grasp the back of his neck, kissing him more deeply, hoping to elicit more such sounds from his usually-composed king. 

"Hugh." The one syllable of his name came as a wanton breath. Hugh had never heard his name spoken thusly from any other lover. He kissed Elfred more deeply, feeling he would be gratified if that was all they did this evening. 

Elfred had other ideas, however. His hand went to the laces of Hugh's jerkin. "May I?"

Hugh could barely gasp out assent. Elfred worked quickly to get rid of the offending garment, followed quickly by his shirt, which Hugh assisted in the removal of. 

"And… trousers." Elfred contemplated them with a hungry look in his eyes. Hugh's heart was hammering in his chest at the thought of Elfred removing his trousers. 

"Not yet," he said, swallowing hard. Hadn't his vow been that he would show Elfred pleasure? "You first." 

Elfred nodded, though he looked nervous. Hugh worked quickly to divest him of his clothes. There would be much to savor in the future. 

There had been a time when he'd been accustomed to seeing Elfred naked, though he had never stared unduly. But that had been years ago, before Elfred's grandfather had died and he'd been crowned king, never again to grace the castle's public baths. 

Now, more than twenty years later, he had managed to retain his muscles and his strength, due to his daily exercises in the training yard. He had scars, too, each one a reminder of the time they'd spent together, the battles and tournaments they'd been through. 

Now they had one more, much more pleasant chapter to add to their story. 

Hugh pulled Elfred's trousers fully down, allowing him to step out of them. It did not escape his notice that he'd dropped to his knees to do it, which now put him in the perfect position to suck the king's cock.

"Wait," he said, and wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base. Elfred gasped as Hugh's lips slid over the head of his cock. He sucked slowly, lazily, conscious of the face that this was Elfred's first time—it was impossible to forget it. It would be a shame if Elfred came too quickly. He was just beginning to appreciate the noises he was making and he didn't want to overwhelm him. 

His king seemed lost in pleasure, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. The color was up in his cheeks, though, and that betrayed something. Hugh had only seen him looking completely in command, rarely flustered. Now, however, he seemed on the edge of losing his composure. 

Hugh swirled his tongue around the head of Elfred's cock to see how he would react. There was a soft whimper, a trembling of the shoulders. Hugh teased him, moving his lips back and forth over the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit as he did so. 

"Oh, Hugh." He felt Elfred's hand come down to rest on the top of his head, his fingers curling in his hair. He was unprepared for the effect this would have on him—the feeling that Elfred wanted him to continue, had ideas about what he wanted him to do.

He gave one long, last appreciative suck and pulled back. 

"How do you feel? Need to stop?"

Elfred's eyes were dark, his face flushed. "No. Not at all." He smiled. "Hugh, we forgot about your trousers." 

Hugh stepped forward. "Would you like to do something about it?"

There was something enticing about Elfred's boldness. He unlaced them slowly, as though conscious of how he was torturing Hugh each time he rubbed the bulge pressing through the cloth. 

Once Hugh's trousers were gone, Elfred regarded his erection thoughtfully before taking it in his hands. Hugh groaned as Elfred slid his hand up and down the shaft, seeming to just want to take in the feel of someone else's cock. He hesitated momentarily before pressing his lips over the tip. 

He did not go far but it was enough that the edges of Hugh's vision began to go dark. It was too much for him to have Elfred's hand on him, much less his mouth. 

"Dear gods," he breathed. 

Elfred pulled back. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," Hugh said breathlessly. "Not at all."

Elfred thoughtfully ran his thumb over the very tip of Hugh's cock. "Do you still want to fuck me?"

"Yes—I mean, we needn't. It's not the beginning and the end of it." He could not control the rising flustered edge to his voice. They would need to make up their minds soon. 

"I want it. I told you that." 

Hugh let out a shuddering breath, feeling very much in over his head. "Of course." 

He took Elfred's face in his hands and kissed him. He had vowed to make this as special as possible for Elfred and that was what he would do. 

They moved slowly toward the bed, Hugh feeling prepared to savor this now. He had been so worried about it being perfect that he had forgotten that Elfred was _Elfred_. He would make it as good for him as he could, but he need not be _worried_ about it. Elfred trusted him, but he had to trust Elfred.

"How should I lie?" Elfred looked uncertainly back over his shoulder, making Hugh's cock even harder, if it was possible. 

"On your front. Here." Hugh helped Elfred into position with the aid of a pillow. "Is that comfortable?" 

"It's fine." Elfred shifted his hips and smiled. "Not as young as we once were." 

Hugh kissed him. "Tell me to stop if it's a problem, all right?" 

"I know you'll be careful." 

And he would be. Knowing that didn't completely ease his nervousness as he reached for the jar of oil that had been sitting on the bedside table, tempting him, for the entire evening.

It had been a long time since Hugh had done this, longer than he'd have liked. He kept his vow to be gentle and used plenty of oil, easing carefully into the tight ring of Elfred's arsehole. 

"Oh!" Elfred said suddenly, but added quickly, "Don't stop." 

When Hugh's fingertip grazed the spot he'd been seeking, Elfred shuddered, gripping the pillow tightly to his chest. "Again," he begged. "Again, Hugh."

Hugh stroked slowly, wondering if Elfred could come from his touch alone, but Elfred evidently had other plans. 

"I want you in me, Hugh."

Hugh bit back one last question asking if Elfred was sure. If he should believe that anyone knew his own mind, it was Elfred. 

"All right," he said. "But you are the one who has charge of it." 

He eased himself slowly inside, being cautious, but Elfred pushed back, taking more of him. 

"Oh gods, Hugh. This is…" Elfred trailed off, seeming to be at a loss for words. For someone who always knew what to say, it was a surprise, and the thought of it made Hugh smile.

He kissed the back of Elfred's neck, pressing his nose to his hair. This was more than he'd ever dared to dream—it was better than the dream. 

He rolled his hips slowly, trying to prolong the pleasure for as long as possible. He knew Elfred did not have long, though, so he moved his hips faster, jerking his hand on Elfred's cock in time to his motions. 

"Hugh," Elfred breathed. "Don't stop, Hugh. Please—don't stop." 

This was what carried him over the edge, the voice of his king in that state. He came shuddering, barely keeping himself from collapsing on Elfred's back. His attention was firmly fixed on Elfred's pending climax. 

"Let me," he breathed, and Elfred did not push his hand away as Hugh worked it under him. It took only a few tugs before Elfred was shuddering in his arms. They collapsed next to each other, Hugh not wanting to let him go as they lay together, skin against skin.

Gradually, he became aware once more of the fire, the noises of the castle about them. Elfred snuggled closer and did not seem inclined to dismiss Hugh to his own bed. 

He let out a contended sigh. "Thank you, Hugh."

"Thank _you_ ," Hugh said, which was ridiculous, but he felt ridiculous. He pressed his lips to the back of Elfred's neck and the damp hair curling there. 

Elfred said nothing, only reached for Hugh's hand, which he joined with his resting on his hip. "I am glad that it was you."

Hugh could barely speak for the warmth that bubbled up in his chest. "I am glad to have done it for you."

"And will you be there for me again, should we wish to try a second time?" Elfred's voice was sleepy but still held that merry, teasing edge Hugh had always loved in it. 

"Yes." He pressed a kiss to his cheek. "As many times as you like."


End file.
